


In Which Qrow Finds Another Secret

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, I like them ok!?, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, but one sided lol, gay old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin needs to get up, but Qrow won't let him. What new discovery will lead to Ozpins ultimate undoing? Find out here! Same bat time! Same bat channel!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In Which Qrow Finds Another Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was actually inspired by CockAndClocks story, The Shining Beacon! If you like this ship (and don't mind super slow burns with eventual smut) then go check it out! It's long, but totally worth it (that's what she said HEY-O!)! It's like 2 am when I'm posting this, forgive me.

Ozpin’s day had started quite normally. Waking up with Qrow by his side, warm arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him flush with his lovers chest. Not a bad way to wake up in Ozpin’s opinion. To think, just a few months ago he had feared he’d never see Qrow again, that he’d be forced to live another lifetime in solitude. But fate, that fickle thing, seemed to have different plans for him.

A hand moved down to squeeze his ass and Ozpin nearly rolled his eyes, “And good morning to you as well darling.”

“Mornin.” Qrow’s voice, partly muffled in Ozpin’s shoulder, sounded sleepily. His hand still groping Ozpin's ass while the other idly ran up and down his stomach.

Ozpin hummed, fighting the giggle that threatened to break through at the feather light sensations on his stomach. “How did you sleep?”

He felt Qrow smile a bit into his shoulder, “I’m not sure. I’ll tell you in five minutes.”

The headmaster did roll his eyes at that, so it was going to be that kind of morning. Alright. “Yes well, if you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen. Some of us need to start the day.”

He truly did try to leave the bed, but Qrow’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down. “No. Mine.” Qrow protested, now nuzzling at Ozpin’s back.

Ozpin chuckled softly, “Qrow. I have work to do.”

“Yeah. I’m work. Do me.” Qrow replied, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Another soft chuckle left the headmaster's lips, as he blushed and tried to pull Qrow’s arms from around him. “Qrow please. It’ll only be a few hours at most, let me go.”

“Noooooo.” Qrow whined, tightening his grip. “Neveeeeer.”

Ozpin sighed, this was going to be the fight. “Qrow, my darling, please. We can play later. For the moment, I need to get to work.”

“Or, and hear me out here, we can play now.” Qrow argued back, raising his hands to Ozpin’s bare chest and pulling him backward onto the bed, and quickly flipping them both over so Ozpin was on his stomach below Qrow.

Ozpin gasped once his chest hit the bed and he squirmed beneath Qrow. “Now is not the time Qrow.” though the argument sounded weak, even to him.

Qrow chuckled darkly over Ozpin, his hands moving from the headmaster's shoulders, down his back and sides, and brushing over the small of his back. This made Ozpin let out a brief squeak that he tried his best to smother.

“Oh? Now what was that noise?” Qrow asked, a teasingly knowing tone in his voice.

Ozpin gulped, this was one of many secrets he’d hoped no one would find out about. Though to be fair, this one was far less harmful than the others. “It was nothing, please get off me.”

Qrow’s hand brushed the small of his back once more, Ozpin was a bit more prepared this time but that didn’t stop the traitorous smile from working it’s way onto his face. “You suuuuure it was nothing? Cause it sure seemed like something.”

“I am completely sure. It was nothing.” Ozpin pressed, but he knew he sounded too desperate to be believed.

“Uh-huh. Sure. So this doesn’t tickle?” Qrow asked smugly, his fingers grazing the spot again.

“Ngh-no! It doesn-n’t!” he lied poorly, for once.

Qrow’s fingers brushed over the small of his back again, and again, and again. A feather light, maddeningly delicate touch, that threatened to break the ashen haired man's resolve. “You’re lying~”

“I’m not! Get off!” Ozpin squirmed harder, his giggles threatening to burst out at any moment.

Qrow’s hands stopped moving and Ozpin felt him lean down, his lips ever so slightly brushing his ear. “Tell you what. If you agree to stay with me today, play a bit of hooky, then I’ll stop. Deal?”

It was a horribly unfairly tempting offer, but he really did have to get to work. “I’m sorry darling. But I can’t.”

Qrow tuted him, “Well then. I guess you’ll have to deal with Remnants' worst tickle monster. If Summers' judgement is anything to go on.”

“Qrow. Wait. Please don’t-” and he was cut off by his own snort as Qrow’s fingers began a lighting fast, nimble dance on the small of his back. Oh it tickled horribly and Ozpin was fighting so hard to keep his laughter from bubbling through. “N-no! Qrow-ngh g-ehet off!”

“Oh? Was that a giggle I heard?” Qrow teased, the delicate dance of his hands never slowing.

Ozpin smooshed his face into the bed, hiding his grin and muffling his giggles. Damn this beautiful man above him. All he had wanted to do was get some work done! Was that really so much to ask? He’d been getting better about taking breaks and such lately! This torment was completely unwarranted!

Qrow kept up the maddening tickling on his back, and Ozpin could do little more than finally succumb to his own laughter as Qrow expertly tickled him to pieces. It was almost amazing it had taken so long for Qrow to find out this little feature of his. The only other person who knew about this was Ferra, and she hadn’t really done much tickling once he got older. 

“Q-Qrohow! Stop!” he begged uselessly, attempting to bat at Qrow hands. “Plehease! I can’t stand ihit!”

“Just stay with me, and I’ll stop. Simple as that.” Qrow said matter of factly. “Unless you want me to find aaaaallll your ticklish spots.”

Ozpin shook his head wildly, oh lord he wouldn’t make it if Qrow tried that. “Ngh, noho!”

“No you don’t want me to find all your spots, or no you won’t stay with me?” the dark haired man questioned, his maddening touch lifting slightly.

Ozpin turned his head to look at Qrow, “Both.”

“It’s one or the other Oz, ya gotta pick.” he smiled, his hand drifting back down to Ozpin’s back.

Ozpin didn’t answer this time, simply giggled and turned back into the sheets, praying Qrow might lose interest in this little game of his.

Qrow on the other hand grinned, “Have it your way then.”

The headmaster let out a muffled snort when Qrow quickly spidered his fingers up his back and leaned forward, kissing and nipping his neck. Ozpin squeaked and wriggled under Qrow.

“Plehease! Qrow I need to gehet up!” Ozpin almost begged.

“Hmmm… nope!” his lover replied, suddenly and without warning digging into Ozpin’s underarms, making him loudly squeal. “Oho! Bad spot Oz?”

“Gehet off mehehe!” Ozpin laughed, bucking under Qrow, but still remaining pinned.

“Nope~” Qrow purred.

Ozpin felt utterly helpless. Pinned under Qrow, laughing and squirming like some kind of giggly worm. If it was literally anyone else, he’d most likely shrivel up and die of embarrassment. But it was Qrow, so while he still felt a complete mess, he wasn’t quite embarrassed.

It was in this moment that Qrow chose to, quite impressively in truth, flip him over and straddle his waist. Ozpin felt his face flush and his bottom lip come out slightly in a pout.

“If you do what I know you’re planning, I will have Glynda throw you back to Patch with Taiyang.” Ozpin threatened, it was empty as they both knew, but that was part of their dynamic.

Qrow laughed, “Suuuure Oz. Whatever you say. Now… I believe I was on a search.”

“Qrow, Qrow don’t you dare! QROW!” Ozpin’s words did nothing to stop his lover's hands from playing at his ribs like a piano. Drawing musical notes of laughter from his mouth. “NAHAHAHA! QROHOW! STOP THAHAT! NOHO MORE! NO MORE!”

“Is that you agreeing to play hookie?” Qrow teased, his fingers tasering into Ozpin’s ribs, making his squeal and shriek like a child.

“YEHEHES! OK! JUST STOP!” Ozpin conceded, he would have eventually. It was Qrow after all, and Ozpin always found it rather difficult to truly say not to him.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Qrow smirked, finally rescinding his tortuous fingers and simply sitting atop Ozpin, looking quite smug.

Ozpin allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, small giggles and chuckles slipping through occasionally. “You’re a monster.” he breathed.

“A tickle monster.” Qrow winked back, “And don’t you forget it. Now!” he slid off of Ozpin and the bed smoothly, stretching slow for Ozpin to look at, which he did gladly. “You should let Glynda know you’re taking the day off. Tell her you’re sick or something.”

Ozpin rolled his eyes, “Yes dear.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes and swiped a finger up Ozpin’s still exposed foot, earning him a squeak and making the headmaster jerk his legs back lest he succumb to another attack. The avian man chuckled and walked off to the bathroom, giving Ozpin the “Join me” look before slipping in. Ozpin smiled as he slid off the bed to join Qrow in the shower.

So though it was a more… exciting, way of starting his day, he can’t say he truly minded. Besides, he would be sure to get Qrow back for this. After all, Miss.Rose and Mr.Xiaolong would probably be more than willing to tell him Qrow’s weak points. And what fun that would be for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
